Je te rendrais l'automne
by Orgueil
Summary: Voldemort est mort. La guerre est-elle pour autant finie ? J'en doute. Hermione contemple, terrifiée, le sang sur ses mains. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? ... Qui a dit que les mangemorts se tairaient à la mort de leur maître ? La Terreur domine.
1. Chapter 1

Je te rendrais l'automne

oo

Résumé : Voldemort est mort. La guerre est-elle pour autant finie ? J'en doute. Hermione contemple, terrifiée, le sang sur ses mains. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? ... Qui a dit que les mangemorts se tairaient à la mort de leur maître ? La Terreur domine.

Contexte de la fiction : Les sept tomes d'Harry Potter écrits par J.K. Rowling disent vrais. Tous les évènements qu'ils rapportent sont vrais. Sauf le dernier épilogue. Lui est faux. Les choses sont pas si brillantes. Les années à Poudlard et tous leurs personnages lui appartiennent. Je n'ai pour moi que l'intrigue de fanfiction et les personnages que je crée.

oo

Profitez bien !

Je vous retrouve plus bas.

oo

Une fumée grise, un brouillard sale coulaient, lents et putrides dans les ruelles humides et jaunâtres d'une ville fumeuse et silencieuse. Les murs recouverts de charbon, de sang et de boue portaient l'histoire du combat de la nuit. Des fenêtres ouvertes à la volée avaient explosé en percutant le linto. Les morceaux de verre tombés des étages craquaient entre le sol de béton et le caoutchouc des bottes. Les portes défoncées ou explosées laissaient le regard errer dans le désordre des quelques maisons que l'incendie n'avait pas prises. Les matelas éventrés, les vases brisés, les rideaux déchirés, trempés dans la fange incertaine qui faisait glisser le carrelage des séjours jonchaient le sol à l'endroit même où on les avait jetés brutalement. Ici, deux cadavres, deux sans âme, les épaules crispées, la bouche tordue, la lame de l'un entre les côtes de l'autre, les yeux renversés, s'enlaçaient sans pudeur, vautrés et figés dans l'intimité de leur mort sur les marches droites d'un escalier de marbre. Une poutre tombée, entrainant un pan de plafond, dévoilait, macabre, un morceau de robe qui découvrait le galbe d'une jambe claire, échue sur le planché de l'étage supérieur.

Plus loin dehors, de la paillasse et des cadavres d'hommes et de cochons barraient le passage. Sur un baril dormait une poupée de chiffon avec sur ses genoux la marque crasseuse d'une large poignée d'homme. En marchant les pieds tapaient sans ménagement dans les ordures. Le pas régulier des soldats et le cliquetis ordonné de leurs armures contrastaient avec l'affreux mélange de ce lendemain de combat.

Sur l'horizon, à l'est, le soleil se levait dans un ciel humide sans nuage. Jaune de crainte ou rouge de honte, il salissait l'aurore, se projetant sur les maisons et les immeubles en ruine. Il étirait les ombres des murs cassés ou ébréchés sur les flaques ocres. L'air lourd s'acidifiait et la fraîcheur frissonnante que les dernières heures de la nuit avait dérobée à l'incendie, s'évaporait dans l'éther enivrant et étouffant du ciel. Des corbeaux survolaient le désastre.

D'en haut, la ville fumait littéralement. Des patrouilles, minuscules à cause l'altitude, traversaient les décombres de la cité par les quatre coins. On n'entendait plus un bruit, plus un hurlement, ni un pleur. Des fuyards échappés du massacre se faufilaient, le dos vouté et la démarche boiteuse, de toits en toits, de fenêtres en fenêtres pour fuir la ville. Ils guettaient les soldats, se serrant contre les murs. On eût dit des jeunes souris fuyant le joug cruel des gros rats. Plus un d'eux ne prenait le temps de contempler le superbe palais qui dominait et régnait avant sur la ville, déchu de ses droits en une nuit, apogée de l'horreur et du meurtre.

Le dessin de la cité ainsi fait, le palais surplombait l'enceinte majestueuse de sa douce et docile esclave, construit à flan de la colline ouest, offrant sa grandeur à l'orient. Ses terrasses, ses fontaines, ses jardins et ses fruits faisaient autrefois la gloire de cette architecture et de ce pays. Les énormes statues de marbres très travaillées, l'opulence des colonnes et des tapis exposaient sans conteste une richesse excessive.

La recherche du beau et de l'élégance était le défi de plusieurs siècles de pouvoir et s'incrustait même jusque dans les plus intimes recoins des pièces. Les portes, les poignées, les planchés, les baldaquins, les pieds de lits, chaque détail avait son importance et sa signification. Même les symboles sur les draps d'un lit dévoilaient pour ceux qui comprenaient toute leur puissance.

Mais, ce matin-là, le palais avait perdu sa grandeur. Les murs tapissés des plus beaux tissus épongeaient le sang des morts. Les rampes en cuivre des grands escaliers retenaient les cadavres tombant et les sols de marbres dessinaient les traces affreuses de la mort. La splendeur souillée, pleurait d'étage en étage sa valeur perdue. Le silence écrasait, imposant compagnon du désastre, la musique et les chants envoutant de l'avant. Telle une jeune fille blessée, le palais avait perdu son hymen et sa gloire. Son charme s'était envolé avec les âmes de ses hommes, laissant des murs de brique et des sols froids. Même du haut du balcon du commandeur, on ne dominait plus, mais on avait le vertige. Les relents fétides de cette ville détruite remontaient jusqu'à leurs odorats criminelles.

Honteuse devant ce spectacle d'horreur, la main blanche d'une jeune femme hésitait à s'appuyer sur la rambarde de peur d'être engloutie par les fantômes des morts. L'estomac serré, elle respirait mal, un bras tenant le drap qui entourait sa nudité. Les épaules basses, les cheveux défaits et lourds sur la peau laiteuse de son dos, elle retenait ses larmes. Ses pieds mal assurés tremblaient sur le sol. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux pour confondre sa lâcheté dans celle du soleil. Elle se contenta de rester immobile, tournant le dos à la témérité qui l'avait animé la veille et qui dormait paisiblement dans les draps de soie pourpre.

Il avait les yeux clos et le corps détendu. Le soleil sur son dos venait peindre l'or du vainqueur. Aucun remord ne bouleversait son sommeil. L'assurance et l'audace logeaient sur sa poitrine comme deux déesses superbes. Son odeur lourde chargeait l'air et le regret terrible d'une femme dégrisée.

Un frisson léger fit vibrer leurs deux peaux. Entre eux, il y avait deux pas, une faille, un fossé. Le silence perçant ne ramenait que les cris stridents des oiseaux guettant leurs proies, faisant échos aux plaintes déchirantes des morts de la nuit passée.

En bas, en ville, les soldats remuaient. Certains avaient repéré des fugitifs et tiraient sur eux. D'autres s'évertuaient à faire avancer les prisonniers au delà de l'enceinte, sur la plaine qui les conduirait bien hors de leurs frontières, pour servir l'avidité d'un autre tyran. Parmi eux, des femmes, des enfants et même des hommes pleuraient. Ils passaient devant leurs maisons détruites, marchaient dans des rues qui avaient bercé leurs parents et glissaient sur le sang de ceux qui avaient été leurs amis.

Sans un bruit, l'homme s'était levé et par derrière, glissa ses mains sur les hanches de sa complice. La tête sur son épaule, il contemplait la scène sous ses yeux, l'esprit vaillant. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou. Néanmoins, le trouble qui figeait la jeune femme le fâcha.

- Arrête d'avoir des états d'âme ! Gronda-t-il. Tu désirais cette ville, tu l'as maintenant.

- Je vois leurs visages, j'entends leurs cris, se plaignit-elle. Je n'étais pas moi-même hier. Je ne suis pas cette femme.

- Si, tu l'es, et tu n'étais pas plus toi-même qu'au moment où tu égorgeais l'Empereur, coupa-t-il. Avant tu n'étais rien.

Hermione soupira. La main du jeune homme remonta contre sa cuisse. Soudain, il renversa sa tête, la main leste sous sa mâchoire, et glissa son souffle chaud le long de son oreille. Hermione eut peur, mais il était déjà trop tard.

- Qu'étais-tu avant moi ? Gronda-t-il, la voix maintenant rocailleuse et animale. Le pâle reflet, la suivante ? Tu voulais davantage. Je t'ai tout donné. Tout ce que tu voulais.

La grâce avait quitté son visage de vainqueur et cédé la place à la bête. Ses mains alors tortueuses griffaient son ventre et serraient au sang sa gorge. Hermione suffoquait. De ses dents acérées comme des crocs, il caressait sa mâchoire, ses yeux noirs et menaçants comme ceux d'un loup. La jeune femme s'affola et gémit tant qu'elle put. La terreur dilatait ses pupilles et galvanisait son corps. Quand il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, elle hurla à la mort. Et son hurlement, tout puissant qu'il fut, fut étouffé par la main du demi-monstre qui tenait sa gorge. Elle s'évanouit dans ses bras, rompue et blessée.

La douceur de l'homme revenue, il la porta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea avec le plus grand soin. Tendrement assisprès d'elle, il commença à lécher ses plaies.

* * *

Intrigué ? Révulsé ? Conquis ?

Orgueil.


	2. Chapter 2

Je te rendrais l'automne

oo

Arf... D'après vous, je suis loin de faire l'unanimité... Je me lance quand même avec le deuxième chapitre.

Continuez à donner vos avis !

Merci à toutes les reviews !

oo

Have fun !

RDV en bas

oo

Chapitre 2

oo

- Encore un ! On a crié dans la rue ce matin. Encore un !

Le crime contre l'humanité et la violence gratuite de la guerre sont devenus la foire des petits marchés. Un petit garçon hurle une fois encore qu'on achète sa feuille de chou abreuvée par les génocides. Au diable, l'humanité ! On n'est pas près de connaître à nouveau la paix.

Les royaumes de l'est tombent comme des petits pains. Encore un ! Oui, encore un ! La nuit dernière. Ce n'est plus « Le mal persiste » « Le monde saura-t-il se relever de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres » « Remue-ménage au front de l'Est » aux titres des journaux de boudoirs. Non, les royaumes de l'est, ces royaumes méconnus des Moldus et même des Sorciers et silencieux pendant la guerre, tombent comme des peccadilles entre les mains de mangemorts à l'affut d'un nouveau pouvoir.

Où est Harry Potter ? Demande l'esprit public assez naïvement. Cela fait quelques semaines qu'on ne l'a pas vu prononcer un discours sur la place du Forum.

Oui, on aimerait bien qu'on nous réponde. Où est-il ce si glorieux et élogieux Harry Potter ? Harry Potter. Comme son nom sonne tellement mieux lorsqu'on le prononce avec dédain, avec répugnance. Harry Potter. Celui qui a survécu juste assez longtemps pour être un héro mais qui ne vit réellement qu'en lâche. Où est-il ce rebus ? Celui qui a tué Voldemort sans tué ses chiens. Quel sot !

Ils gagnent de l'espace et de la puissance, ces vautrés de la guerre, ces pendus, ces vendus. Ils font des morts autant que des prisonniers. Des centaines d'hommes et de femmes qui disparaissaient de la surface de la terre. Dieu sait où ils vont ! En enfer surement. Un enfer sans parole. Ou remplir les nouveaux fronts de cette guerre éclair.

L'Est se réveille et nous menace. Il sait que ces fouteurs de troubles, ces fils de l'horreur, ces mangemorts déchus viennent de chez nous. Il sait qu'ils viennent de nos sorciers, de nos gens.

Où emmenez-vous nos familles ?

Il parle comme si nous étions eux. Ils ne font pas la différence entre _eux_ et _nous_. La guerre n'est pas loin. La guerre n'est pas loin. La guerre n'est pas loin. Oui, on sait. Ils vont finir par faire éclater la plus grosse guerre de tous les temps, ces cons. La guerre qui opposerait les moldus de la moitié de monde contre l'autre, et un ministère de la magie incapable de se relever contre une armée d'inconnus foudroyante. Où est Harry Potter, Merlin ? Où est-il cet incapable ?

On le dit réfugié dans le bureau du ministre pour battre ce « fléau de l'est ». Des mensonges ! Quel est l'imbécile qui l'a nommé à la tête des Aurors ? Ce type est un enfant, un adolescent à peine sorti de la puberté à qui on a donné un trône pour ses dix-huit ans. Un honneur, une connerie. Un compte illimité à Gringotts, on aurait compris. Un titre honorifique dans une quelconque organisation bien côté et bien tranquille, à la limite. Mais pas la sécurité d'un monde parallèle comme le nôtre !

Ce môme est tellement pétrifié d'avoir tué un homme, aussi maléfique qu'on le présentait, qu'il est incapable de se lever le matin. On agite une poupée de chiffe molle trahie dans son intimité en guise de gérant de la force blanche, une illusion pour un peuple d'enfants capable d'être soulagé par les mots creux d'un homme sans parole.

D'avoir tué un homme ! Il n'a pas le quart de la trempe du monstre qu'il a réduit en cendres. Voldemort, oui, Voldemort était un sorcier superbe comme l'était Attila ou Néron et digne de toute la terreur qu'il imposait. Il était un monstre, même plus un homme, un monstre, une demie bête, une sans-âme, un banni des vivants mais qui avait volé la tranquillité d'un monde qu'il pouvait écraser. Harry ? Il n'est rien que le fils aimé de sa mère.

Qu'avons-nous besoin d'un gosse qui a peur du grand méchant loup ? Il l'a tué que vous dites ? Foutaises ! On était là, on a tout vu. Sans ses maîtres, sans ses protecteurs, sans ses Aurors, il serait mort. Sans Dumbledore, il n'aurait pas gagné sur la prophétie, il n'aurait atteint cette gloire indue.

Lui aussi, c'était un monstre, Dumbledore, un demi-dieu, une légende vivante. Dommage qu'il soit mort si tôt. La paix serait installée depuis longtemps avec lui. Mais que faire avec un Shacklebolt pour premier ministre ? Kingsley Shacklebolt, cet incapable se cache derrière son bureau et ses tableaux. Quel gouvernement, mes amis ! Quel gouvernement !

Deux lâches. Deux demi-hommes. Des gobelins auraient fait mieux. Si on les dit avares et ingrats, il n'en résulte pas moins qu'ils ont été les seuls à ne pas être dépassés par l'engouement de la magie noire. Ils protègent leurs intérêts mieux que leurs vies. On ne peut douter que si leur intérêt avait été le royaume de Grande-Bretagne et l'avenir du monde magique aussi bien que celui du monde moldu, les chiens de Voldemort auraient déjà déposé les armes et je mangerais des fraises dans mon bain.

Ils ont envahi toute la côte nord de la Russie et grignotent gourmandement l'intérieur des terres comme si elle était une brioche. Des enfants du crime. Leur vitesse de frappe est fulgurante. Ils tuent, pillent et détruisent. Ils sont puissants et nombreux cela ne fait pas de doute. Apparemment néanmoins ils manquent de méthode. Ils attaquent en masse et par surprise mais leur sang tapisse les cités presque aussi bien que ceux des assaillis. Comment en trouvent-ils autant d'homme en aussi peu de temps ? Sont-ils tous les prisonniers disparus ? On parle d'une armée de mort-vivants.

Le monde a peur. Le monde gronde. Dans les rues, on a peur. On se dit que la guerre n'est plus loin. Encore une fois. Toujours. Pas terminée. On murmure, on chuchote. La guerre est une rumeur qu'on articule du bout des lèvres mais qui faire trembler le peuple entier. N'a-t-on pas fini de nos blessures ? Faut-il encore que le sel de la terreur les ronge, la peau, le sang et les os avec ?

Qui sont ces semeurs de pagailles sans loi et sans vertu ? Des idéalistes du chaos, des détraqués du pouvoir, des pervers de la mort ? Des mangemorts sûrement bien. Certains frustrés qui veulent établir la dictature. Des jeunes soumis à la grippe de plusieurs bouffeurs d'homme.

Et où est Harry Potter dans tout cela ? Où sont Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ? Où sont les héros de cette première guerre ?

Londubat est coincé dans un laboratoire où l'on laissera tranquillement pourrir avec ses plantes pour ne pas ombrager le teint pâle de ce lâche de la société. Les hommes oublieront bien vite qu'il a manqué d'être l'élu et le lâche qu'ils adorent. On dit que Ron s'est fait auror à son tour, par excès d'orgueil. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme de sa naïveté quant aux choses du monde pouvait espérer de plus ? Dans l'ombre de Potter. Dans l'ombre de Potter. Là est sa place, dans l'ombre de Potter. Potter. Ecoutez comme je me plais à souillez son nom infâme. Ecoutez comme son nom sue la crasse et le déshonneur. Potter, le postillon dans un monde de brutes.

Hermione Granger ? Elle a quitté le navire. Elle a abandonné ses preux chevaliers au sort d'un gouffre sans fin. Lâcheté, trahison ou courage ? Peut-être a-t-elle senti comme les rats l'odeur du naufrage. J'ai honte à dire ça, mais peut-être a-t-elle eu assez de bon jugement pour jeter l'éponge de l'incompétence que Potter remplit de vinaigre et pour retourner sa veste au bon moment.

On l'a vue aux côtés d'Harry à sa victoire. Elle et Ron. Le trio des vainqueurs. _A jamais liés les uns aux autres_. Elle avait l'air si sincère, si tendre, si aimante. Rien ne laissait penser qu'elle les trahirait un mois plus tard. Elle a d'abord disparue, on l'a crue morte. Puis elle est réapparue, deux semaines après, dans le camp ennemi. Aucune explication, aucune parole, aucun geste. Juste de la haine dans les yeux et la mort aux bouts des doigts.

On l'a aperçut dans les plaines gelées de l'est il y a quelques jours. On l'a vu au bras d'un des chefs de cette armée fantôme, l'ainé des fils de Greyback. On l'a vu tuer des hommes et cracher sur leurs visages en sang. Elle marchait sans remord sur leurs corps, faisant craquer comme des noix leurs os morts. Qui pourrait croire qu'elle n'est pas victime d'un impérium ? C'est probable, pourtant, les faits que l'on raconte, au delà de leur cruauté, sont trop pensés et mesurés qu'il est permis d'en douter. Sur chaque meurtre, c'est sa signature d'élève appliquée et d'audacieuse première tournée à l'apogée du crime que l'on retrouve. Qui peut croire qu'elle n'est pas victime d'un impérium ? Mais il s'agit plutôt de savoir qui est près à l'admettre ?

Sa cruauté est-elle un plan de la force blanche pour sauver le monde de la magie et le monde ? Il y aura toujours des sots pour le croire. Des idéalistes à l'espoir aussi aveugle qu'il trempe dans un acier solide. Que devient le monde ? Que devient-il ce petit monde de terreur ? Sans Voldemort et sans Dumbledore, il ne se tient plus. Tout s'ébranle, tout bascule, tout s'effrite. Des mauvais se sont résolus au calme et des pacifistes marchent sur des cadavres. Qui tient dans sa main cette boule de cristal et la retourne sans cesse ? Qu'on interdise à cet enfant d'y toucher ! On en vient à regretter la mort de Voldemort. Il tenait ses chiens, lui. Il en était capable. Maintenant, c'est la débâcle, la course au pouvoir. Il ne faudra pas attendre longtemps avant qu'un groupe d'extrémiste allume la poudre à canon qui dort en Amérique, ou secoue la rage d'un pays Orient.

La terre tremble déjà. Dumbledore, où es-tu ? Qu'es-tu allé te jeter à bras le corps dans la mort ? Et toi, Voldemort, ta petite guerre en factions rangées nous rend nostalgique du temps où on était capable de mesurer le risque de nos vies. Maintenant, oh, maintenant, si tu savais ce qui explose dans les océans et dont on ne parle pas. Si vous saviez, les hommes qui disparaissent ailleurs, sur d'autres continents. Ceux qu'on retrouve mort au bas des immeubles. Le danger est partout et même au delà, incontrôlable. La terre gronde. C'est une guerre mondiale que la tempête nous annonce. Nous allons exploser.

Je ne suis pas prophète. Je suis un homme comme vous, qui a vécu la guerre là où elle a pris racine et je ne prétends en être bien plus fort mais peut-être plus sage que l'on est à vingt ans. Je vous dis que cette guerre que d'imbéciles chiens lâchés en pleine nature veulent alors établir, va être la plus grosse de bombes jamais vécue qui leur explosera en plein visage avec tout le retour d'une terre dévastée par les années de ruine qu'ils ont prévu pour elle. Je ne me fais pas défenseur d'une quelconque cause ni même de l'humanité qui pour moi s'est perdu et bien malgré le temps, mais je m'arbore la voix d'un père pour son fils, d'un mangemort déchu, d'un criminel repenti pour les oreilles de quelques hommes et peut-être même de mon fils enfin qui a choisi aussi l'intrépide voie de ses ouvriers du chaos, emballé par l'horreur d'un combat trop violent pour des enfants de dix-huit ans qu'ils sont à peine pour l'heure.

* * *

*A les yeux fremés et crispés*

... Silence...

*Ouvre un oeil étonné et craintif*

Que voit l'auteur ? Un tomate en plein vol ou un lecteur stupéfait et ravi ?

**

Petit Draco nous rejoint pour le troisième chapitre (Oui, oui, il nous fait cet honneur !) avec son interview exclusive ! (Des amatrices(eurs) d'autographes ? S'adresser au bureau "Send a review" plus bas. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, dans la limite des stocks disponibles)

**

Orgueil


End file.
